


Run for her money(Literally)

by AnnieRya



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dragon Kagami Tsurugi | Ryuko, F/M, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lukanette, Scary Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Smart Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieRya/pseuds/AnnieRya
Summary: Lila decides to mess with Marinette and crosses the invisible line.“Luka, your girlfriend has a gift that strikes fear into the pockets of businessmen.” Chloe bragged.Marinette Gina Dupain-Cheng could give America's IRS a run for their money any day of the week and trust me, she’s done it before.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 34
Kudos: 1092





	1. hell hath no fury

**Author's Note:**

> This going to be a two-shot.

Marinette was sitting in her room when she came to a conclusion that previously took all of her moral compass to keep at the back of her head, _Lila Rossi is going to burn._

Marinette was going over the classes financial records to make sure she had her goal set for the sprig fundraiser when she notices something, or rather lack of something.

“Hey Luka can you pass my glasses real quick?” She asked the guitarist, Luka looked up from feeding Sass and handed his girlfriend her specs, “Thanks.” She added and went back to her spreadsheet, Luka watched as she whipped out her calculator and went to work, Over the next five minutes the girl started looking slightly more murderous each click, Tikki and Sass shared a knowing look.

“Marinette is everything alright?” He asked

‘Click’

“Did you forget something?”

‘Click!’

“Did someone mess up the budget?”

‘Click!’

“...Should I call Kagami?”

‘BANG!”

“That would be very nice Luka.” She replied, Luka looked from the smashed calculator to his girlfriend who looked ready to break something else, “What did they do now?” He asked, he actually pitied the poor soul that messed with her whenever she was doing _that_.

Mari took a deep calming breath(didn't work she looked like she was ready to kill a female dog) “It appears that Lila Isabella Maria Rossi has messed with the one thing that I have no choice but to act upon due to such tasteless actions.” She announced, Luka blinked, “She messed with my money.” She added.

‘Oh!’ Luka thought, ‘I take back what I said about pity.’ 

\----

Marinette was known for her clumsiness but most people know she is organized as hell, Everything she organized from presentations to events went off smoothly as long as outside forces weren’t involved, Jagged once joked she was apart of a rare race of people similar to likes of Virginia Potts and Penny Rolling who were gifted at running things under insane circumstances.

But when it came to finances Marinette took her work very seriously, Both her personal ones and the fiances of others she when through with a fine-tooth comb to make sure there were perfect, and this girl just had to screw up her work.

“What do you mean it’s missing!” Chloe yelled, Kagami had suggested going to her hotel since she was as business savvy as her former nemesis, Marinette slammed the documents down on the table “7000€ in total is missing since the last audit.” She said.

“Who took out the money?” Chole asked, Marinette’s eyes seemed to darken “Lila.” She answered through gritted teeth, Kagami decided to butt into the conversion “I’m sorry but isn’t Lila the same girl who’s been lying all the time?” She asked, The two nodded “Yeah, She’s been everywhere apparently and know’s every celebrity in the book, It’s ridiculous” Chloe answered. Tikki and Pollen nodded in agreement having heard all of her lies and were as annoyed as their wielders.

“Juleka been telling me all about her tall tales.” Luka said, walking in with some coffee “Apparently she’s Marilyn Monroe’s grand-daughter.” He added rolling his eyes, He handed the coffee to Mari, “By the way how do you know it was Rossi anyway?” He asked.

Marinette took a sip of the hot beverage “I get bank statements every month.” She answered, “Now how are we gonna deal with the thief, I got the lawyer that daddy has on retainer .” Chloe suggested, “I know a good one who would be more than happy to help.” Kagami added fishing in her bag for the business card.

“Great but we're gonna need some more evidence.” Marinette said, “And just how are you gonna get that?” Luka asked, hoping she wouldn’t do anything illegal, “Luka your girlfriend has a gift that strikes fear into the pockets of businessmen.” Chloe bragged.

Marinette Gina Dupain-Cheng could give America's IRS a run for their money any day of the week and trust me, she’s done it before.


	2. On behalf of common sense

Adrien Agreste may have been a sheltered boy but he knew business well, Natalie and his father wanted to make sure he could handle the business and only that when he saw older, So when Marinette walked into his living room wearing her glasses and holding a very thick file jacket her feared the worst.

“Marinette what happened!” He asked, The last time he saw her like this someone lost their house(He deserved it), “Hello to you too Adrien.” She replied sitting across from him, “Something insulting happened and I’m here to speak with Natalie.” She answered,

He looked confused “Speak to her, about what?” He asked, Marinette hand him a copy of the Bank notices, Adrien looked at it and grew increasingly worried “I knew she was a liar but to steal money is, something on another level.” He muttered, He felt bad about the high road now, he forgot lies always lead to something worst.

“But it isn’t too low for Rossi apparently.” Marinette said, Adrien agreed, “It takes you a lot of coffee to deal with her, huh?” He joked, Marinette groaned in annoyance “I want to call her words that aren’t inappropriate outside of the kennel club or farm.” She deadpanned which caused to blonde to burst out laughing as his dad came in.

“Ms Dupain-Cheng here are the files you requested and I once again thank you for giving me Mrs Rossi’s information.” He thanked, handing her some papers, "I’ll be in contact with her tomorrow, do you need any more evidence ” He added, Marinette added them to what Chloe call ‘The Italians death warrant’.

“No thank you sir, I already have her medical records, bank statements and passport history.” She replied holding up the file, “I’m helping the Lawyer since they were kind enough to do this so last minute.” She added, Adrien, His father and Natalie all looked impressed.

Gabriel turned to his son, “Marry her.” He said bluntly, Marinette shook her head “I already have a boyfriend sir.” She supplied, “My apologies, would you two be willing to adopt him?”

\---

Willow Fae was a lawyer who took her new job very seriously, but when a teenager walked in and told her about a case of fraud she felt like she was joking, But when the girl pulled out a file and asked her in the sweetest voice if this was enough, It wasn’t, Three days later she came back with more stuff than what a PI found in a month and had MORE on the way.

“I don’t think she could off threw her under the bus fast enough.” Chloe commented looking at what she got from Mrs Rossi, The woman had given up everything relevant to her daughter’s crimes immediately, “Most families do, If their kids clearly in the wrong of some bad stuff they- let's just say I’ve seen people be physically tossed out by their own fathers.” Willow said.

“Why don’t we serve her tonight, The sooner the better right?” Luka asked, Lila was visiting her father in Italy and only just came back, Willow shook her head “Marinette suggested it’s best to serve her in front of a lot of witnesses.” She answered, Marinette paid her extra to serve them at school tomorrow.

Willow made a mental note to keep that girl's info on her desk if she ever wanted to ruin someone financially, “Has your friend done something like this before?” She asked Kagami, “Yes actually, I believe she got one of my potential sponsors exposed for tax evasion and fraud.” She answered, “I jokingly asked her to look into him and he was in court the following month.”

Willow wondered if she could convince Marinette to become a detective.

\---

Monday morning Lila was bragging about her trip and had some very expensive stuff to flaunt(Her mother called Willow about it because she sure didn’t give her money for that) when Marinette walked in with her glasses and heels, Lila didn’t see Adrien mutter a silent prayer. 

“Class Marinette has some news to share about the class budget.” Ms Bustier announced, Lila was annoyed, She was just getting to the good part of her vacation.”Did we reach the goal for the trip?” She asked Rose in fake excitement, The girl shrugged.

Marinette walked up to the front of the class, Lila saw Adrien flinch with every click of the heel, “I’m sad to say that we did not meet our goal.” Marinette announced, For once she loved being the bearer of bad news and the class went MAD!

“What!” Alix shouted, The art crew had worked HARD! and sold a lot of their work to go on the trip, “That’s impossible!” Max shouted, all of the class was in hysterics wondering how they came up short.

Marinette watched all of this chaos go own for a good 10 minutes before shutting them up, “Do you want to know who?” She asked, She got a very loud yes, “Someone withdrew money from the account.” She explained and saw Lila go pale, “And It was.” She paused for dramatic effect, “Lila Rossi.”

“WHAT!” Alya screamed, Lila needed to do damage control fast, “How could you accuse me like that Marinette.” She acted offended, ‘How the heck did she notice?’ She thought.

Marinette didn’t flinch “I’m not accusing you Lila” She said, Lila was relived, “I’m stating a fact, I knew you were a liar but being a thief probably wasn’t beneath you so I wasn’t surprised when I asked the bank who withdrew the money.” Marinette added.

“I’m not a thief.” Lila said trying to defend herself, “Then how exactly did you but those?” Marinette asked, pointing at Lila’s clothes, “My friend gave me!” Lila shouted, “A friend gave you Marine Serre?” Marinette asked, At that moment Willow was let in by Ms Bustier.

“Lila Rossi.” She asked, “That’s me!” Lila shouted, wanting to get out of this mess, “Lila Isabella Marie Rossi you have been served.” She said handing a the stunned teen papers, “...YOU'RE SUING ME!” Lila shouted at Marinette.

“Marinette is suing behalf of the class since she is in control of the funds you that stole and due to the contract you all signed she’s suing for breach of that too.” Willow said and pulled out more papers, “You are also being sued by the Agreste family and I was told to inform you are terminated and if you touch Adrien he is free to you what Mrs. Cheng taught him.” She added.

Lila was in shock “How could you do this to me?” She asked Marinette, The girl walked up to her and leaned down to her eye level, “You stole Lila and as much as I hate you I didn’t want to waste my time exposing you.” She whispered, “But you messed with money under my care and I would run you down for it, I just use the legal route since it does a very good job.” She added, Mari took off her glasses and walked out after the bell rang.

“I think it’s safe to assume you didn’t save Jagged Stones cat.” Alya said glaring daggers at the con artist, “Save who’s cat?” Willow asked, Marinette popped her head back in, glasses on. “It seems I forgot something.” She said, ‘Oh crap!” Lila thought, praying for an Akuma.

\---

In the end, Lila got sued for all the money she took from the class and was deported back to Italy and that was before Willow got in contact with the people she lied about, let’s just say Lila is going to have a hard time finding a job in the public domain.

Alya gave an apology on her blog and her followers were pretty pissed they were lied to, The class did get to go on their trip but later than planned and Luka had physically stop Mari from trying to dig up what Lila did before Francis DuPont as revenge for throwing off her schedule, Willow was sad. 

Marinette was happy that Lila was gone and that her classmates were sorry for not believing her, She and Luka were once again relaxing in her room as she took up some papers.

“You're not gonna go on hunting again Marinette?” Luka asked teasing her, Marinette put down the papers, “Nope! still got to make up for lost time.” She said plopping down beside him and kissed his cheek and they listened to music together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this remember to comment and leave kudos.


End file.
